


Mi punto débil

by Windztone



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Un poco de angst, nairobi necesita amor, puro fluff, tokio es una blanda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi historia!!! Sentiros libres de comentar y decirme peticiónes sobre el tema de mi siguiente one-shot de estas dos





	Mi punto débil

Era raro, pensaba Tokyo. Nairobi llevaba una cara muy seria y estaba muy callada durante todo el viaje. No era ña chica que ella conocía y estaba muy preocupada. Tokyo intentando animar a la chica puso su mano suavemente sobre la suya y la empezó a acariciar. Nairobi subió la mirada y sin pensárselo mas dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Tokyo. 

"Estoy cansada" le dijo ella silenciosamente 

Tokyo siguió acariciando su mano "Ya lo se bebe, ya lo se" contesto suavemente 

"No quiero ir Tokyo. Porfa Tokyo porfa" Le suplicó ella con la voz partida 

A Tokyo le partía ver a Nairobi en este estado. Era tan frágil y había sufrido tanto. 

"Sh, tranquila Nai." Dijo mientras levanto su mano y acariciaba su cara suavemente. Al contacto Nairobi cerro los ojos directamente "Eso es, muy bien" Siguió insistiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nairobi se había dormido en sus brazos. 

Al final de el trayecto Tokyo decidió despertar a la chica que estaba tumbada en su regazo 

"Hey. Princesa" dijo suavemente mientras le apartaba unos pelos de la cara. Nairobi se movió un poco y Tokyo sonrío 

"Buenos dias dormilona. Ya estamos aqui" le dijo Tokyo "hay que moverse" 

Al escuchar eso Nairobi frunció las cejas y se dio la vuelta abrazando a la chica del pelo corto mientras hundía la cabeza en su barriga

Tokyo soltó una carcajada al contacto "Hay mi madre que bonita eres" suspiro Tokyo "Vamos, arriba!" Le dijo y finalmente se sentó 

"Tokyo estoy muy dormida y no me gusta esto y ademas me duele la cabeza y cuando-" Tokyo la callo con un abrazo

"Ya lo se princesa. Pero te estas portando tan bien y lo estas haciendo estupendamente. Estoy súper orgullosa de ti. Ahora se buena y haz un ultimo esfuerzo" Y Nairobi solo asintió con la cabeza y cogió a Tokyo de su mano

Soltaba pequeños quejidos mientras andaba por la casa y no se soltaba de la mano de Tokyo, igual que una niña pequeña. 

Al llegar a su habitación Nairobi se abalanzo sobre la cama y cerro los ojos

Tokyo simplemente se rió y hico lo mismo que ella

Al caer en la cama Nairobi rápidamente se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Tokyo. Tokyo sonrío y abrazo de vuelta a la chica

"Ay que sueño tiene la chiquilla" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente 

"Antes de irte a dormir vamos a repasar algunas normas, vale Nairobi?" Le dijo Tokyo y Nairobi asintió 

"Tápate si tienes que ir al baño, y si te da miedo o algo no dudes en despertarme. Si tienes hambre o algo también me despiertas y bajamos, en ningún caso bajes sola. Finalmente si te despiertas y tienes miedo o quieres hablar, me despiertas. No sufras y no te hagas la valiente que no hace ninguna falta. Y si tienes alguna de despertarme o no despertarme, me despiertas. Entendido?" 

"Si capitán!" 

Desde que se conocieron, Tokyo había tenido un lado blando para Nairobi. Esa chica era especial. Siempre se ocupaba de ella y la ayudaba con todo lo que podia. Nairobi tenia problemas de ansiedad y estrés post traumático. 

La primera vez que le dio un ataque de pánico cuando estaba con Tokyo es cuando hicieron ese puto ejercicio de los bolis rojos. Salió de ahi tan asustada que le daba igual quien le siguiese. Y al final del día, fue Tokyo quien la siguió. Se la encontro en el suelo, con difixultad para respirar.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi historia!!! Sentiros libres de comentar y decirme peticiónes sobre el tema de mi siguiente one-shot de estas dos


End file.
